Anya Corazon (Earth-616)
, Young Allies; formerly Spider Society, Spider-Man, Ms. Marvel, and Wonder Man | Relatives = Gilberto Corazon (father, deceased); Sofia Corazon (mother, deceased); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Compound, Los Angeles; formerly New York; WebCorps headquarters | Gender = Female | Height = 5'3" | Weight = 115 lbs. | Weight2 = (123 lbs. with carapace) | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Stylized spider tattoo on her left arm | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = High School Student | Education = Current high school student | Origin = Miguel Legar saved her life from a stabbing, by partnering with her. She became the Spider Society's hunter, which unlocked her powers as a side-affect. | PlaceOfBirth = Fort Green, New York City, New York | Creators = Fiona Avery; Mark Brooks | First = Amazing Fantasy Vol 2 #1 | HistoryText = Araña is a teenage girl from Brooklyn whose father is an investigative reporter. On one fateful night, she went to a bridge to fight a boy from her school. When she got there, a fight between the Sisterhood of the Wasps and the Spider Society left her fatally injured. Miguel, the Spider Society's sorcerer, was forced to transfer some of his power to her to save her life. She received a spider-shaped tattoo which gave her enhanced strength and agility. It also presumably gave her an exoskeleton. Also battling the forces of the Sisterhood of the Wasp and their hired help, Amun . Recently, Araña learned that she is not a true hunter. No hunter before her has ever had an exoskeleton like hers. In a battle in which the Sisterhood attempted to resurrect their hunter (even Spider-Man got involved), Miguel died and she released the power of the Hunter, letting Nina take hold of it. Even though she has quit WebCorps, she will never stop fighting for the greater good. She was part of the registered heroes during the Civil War, though she never took part of the battle. During this time her exoskeleton was ripped off her body by the Doomsday Man, leaving her unable to use it, but still has her enhanced powers. She became something of a sidekick to Ms. Marvel. She was captured by the Puppet Master, but was freed from his control. She at some point became friends with Nomad Later she was hunted by the Kravinoff Family, for their conquest to kill all the "spiders" and resurrect Kraven. She, along with Arachne, Madame Web, were captured, and Spider-Woman was sacrificed. After Kaine took his place in a sacrifice, Spider-Man went after the Kraven family. Madame Web was mortally wounded, and gave her powers to Julia before passing, to stop Spider-man from killing the newly revived Kraven. Julia gave Anya a new costume, but she continued to go by Araña. Recently she and Nomad had become allied with another group of Super-teens (Referred to only contextually as Young Allies). After defeating the Bastards of Evil, Spider-Woman called her Spider-Girl, and decided to accept the name, probably to avoid confusion. In later events, the Red Hulk had gone on a rampage, and killed Aña's father almost instantly. Infuriated, Spider-Girl went after the Red Hulk, but he got away. She was ready to give up being Spider-Girl, when her friend Rocky Flint told her about how HER mother had been killed by the Green Goblin. She decided that she still had responsibility as Spider Girl, and later attended her father's Funeral. One night on her way to Rocky's house, she came upon a car jacking, and went into an alley to change into her costume. When she got dressed she saw that Red Hulk had taken care of it, and wanted to talk with her. He explained how he'd been investigating the murder of a friend, when he came accross her father, and worked with him, sharing notes on the investigation. While investigating, they'd been poisoned, and as a result, Red Hulk went into a berserk rage, which caused his rampage. He explained that the organization behind the poisoning was called "Raven." They agreed to work together on their hunt for answers. Later in the day, she confessed her entire day to an invisible Sue Richards who had already secretly known she was Spider-Girl, and who had been friends with her father for at least 7+ years. Soon after, Ana Kravinoff came hunting after Spider-Girl, using her Twiter tweets to track her down. After taking down Screwball for a second time, Aña looks at the footage, that Screwball herself had been taking. She had then noticed Ana Karvinoff in the background during an interview. She then laid a trap for Ana, knowing she'd find her clothes. They got into a fight, which eventually led to Spider-Girl's victory, and Ana Kravinoff's arrest. In an attempt to impress Norah Winters, Phil Urich set up Spider-Girl, by tweeting her with information on a sighting of the Hobgoblin. Spider-Girl put gum into her ears, and followed a trail of witnesses to the Hobgoblin. When the Hobgoblin laughed, the affect was not as great on Spider Girl due to the gum in her ears, and she managed to hold her own against him. Spider-man interfered, causing the Hobgoblin to get away. Spider-Girl asks Spider-man for help in tracking down, and attacking the organization known as "Raven," discovering different hide-outs and valuable information. They followed a trail that led to a hidden facility, where they discovered files on a project aimed at brainwashing Spider-Girl as an agent of Raven, and that Aña's roommate Rocky was a kidnapping targer. It also showed that her "creepy" neighbor, Kurt Godwin, was an agent of Raven, and had been spying on Aña. Spider-Girl rushed to her apartment to find that 3 Raven Agents were waiting there to recruit her, using her roommate, and her father as leverage. Minutes into their confrontation, Aña feals her super-strength return, and uses it to punch on of the "American Ninjas" through a wall, and take down the other agents. She then discovers that she has webbing as well, before getting information out of the Raven agents. She calls Spider-Man about the base she found, and goes in for an assault. She takes down most of the agents in the dark, virtually unseen. She calls the Red-Hulk for help, and destroys a machine that keeps the American "Ninjas" in line. They turn on Godwin, and almost kill him before Spider-man and Red Hulk arrive to stop them. Aña then proceeds to rescue her friend, and shows Rocky who she really is. Rocky then reveals she already knew, and they exchange a hug. During the events of Spider-Island, Aña was attacked by agents of the "Society of Wasps" after school. She fled to get her friend Rocky to safety, and confronted the Hand, finding that Wilson Fisk wanted to team up with her. She refused but Madam Web came to Spider-Girl and told her that she must ally herself with her enemies. She joined Wilson Fisk, who put a group of the Hand under her command, and attempted to stop the Wasps from killing off the spiders. Spider-Girl later realizes that Madam Web meant for her to team up with the wasps, and slow down the Spiders, so that a cure can be found. Eventually the Spiders are defeated, and a cure is administered to everyone in the City, including Aña. However, she seems to have retained her powers despite being "cured." | Powers = *'Superhuman Strength:' Araña's strength is relativly large at her stage in heroism. Her strength may also be increasing, because she was quickly able to subdue Arachne, who can lift 10 tons. *'Superhuman Speed:' Araña can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. She is ultimately capable of running at speeds in excess of 30 miles per hour . *'Superhuman Stamina:' Araña's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows her to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair her. *'Superhuman Agility:' Araña's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Araña is extraordinarily limber and her tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Araña's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 10 times greater than those of an ordinary human. *'Wall-Crawling:' She has the ability to cling to walls at will. *'Biological/Organic Webbing Generation:' She has the ability to organically produce her own silk webbing from glands within her forearms, limited by her body's health and nutrition. These organic webs has many of the same properties as Spider-Man's artificial webbing. The silk is released through a spinneret near each wrist containing a central web spigot orifice used for web-slinging and drag lines, supplemented by several radial minor spigots for other types of webs connected to specialized glands. *'Shadow Camouflage:' She is able to hide in shadows and go completely undetected by most people. Former Powers *She could summon a blue exoskeleton carapace that emanates from the tattoo on her upper arm; she can control the thickness, coverage, and shape of the carapace. At its thickest, it is resistant to small firearms. However, when using full armor, contact with water leaves her unable to breathe, forcing her to retract it. | Abilities = Experienced fighter: Araña has S.H.I.E.L.D training, and knows how to fight very well. Even without her powers she made a powerful opponent. 'Bilingual skills:'She's also bilingual. She can speak in Spanish (her mother language) and English. | Strength = Araña was formerly able to lift (press) 3 tons when she had her original powers. Now that she has received Spider-like powers, her strength may be proportional to that of a spider, much like spider-man. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Discs about the size of a palm, attached to cords; able to remotely grip objects, and act as both weapons (ranged or melee) and in a function similar to that of Spider-Man's web-lines. | Transportation = | Weapons = Spider-like Bola | Notes = * Araña is Spanish for spider. * Originally, Araña was supposed to be known as Spider-Girl, but Marvel decided to resurrect the Amazing Fantasy brand to test the waters for a possible new series featuring Araña. * Anya's father is Puerto Rican and her mother is Mexican. | Trivia = | Links = *Araña page at the official Marvel site *Araña page at SpiderFan.org *Spider-Man/Araña: The Hunter Revealed at SpiderFan.org *Fiona Avery on Araña: The Heart of the Spider *Araña at the Marvel Universe Character Bio Wiki *Marvel Directory Araña Page }} Category:Wallcrawling Category:Hispanic/Latino Characters Category:50-State Initiative members